Kisses
by Nightglider124
Summary: A series of kiss oneshot drabbles. R&R Please!


**Author's note:** _Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing anything Miraculous Ladybug related. I've slowly fallen in love with this series so far and cannot wait for the second series to start! I've also wanted to try a different fandom besides Teen Titans. Definitely out of my comfort zone._

 _I've tried to keep them in character as closely as possible but of course, practice makes perfect and I know this is nowhere near close to being top level._

 _Oh! To RobStar fanfic readers, don't you worry your pretty little heads. Counting the Days is still my primary story. This is more of a side thing for when I'm not in the mood for Teen Titans. But that should be getting updated soon enough anyways!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir._

* * *

 **Flour.**

Pacing around the bakery with her phone pressed against her ear, she raked her slender fingers through her midnight blue locks with a frustrated sigh.

"This is a disaster, Alya!" Marinette cried, "What am I gonna do!? I told my parents I could manage this while they're out of town but I think I may have been just a little bit mistaken."

She could hear her best friend's smirk as she answered.

"Marinette, you need to just chill right now. Breathe."

Rolling her eyes, she deeply inhaled before releasing it again.

"Okay... I'm calm."

"Really?"

"Of course I'm not calm! I have to bake 300 frosted cupcakes for Mayor Bourgeois' Gala tonight! I knew I shouldn't have told my parents I could do this- why did I say I could do this!? Ohhh! They are gonna be so mad and I'll have Chloé complaining for like an entire month! There's no way-"

"Marinette!" Alya interrupted her, "Stop freaking out, girl. I'll come over right away and help you out, okay?"

Biting her lip, Marinette tilted her head and blinked at the mess on the counter, deciding that Alya's help would be very much appreciated right about now.

She sighed, "Thank you. I'll make it up to you-"

"Psh, don't sweat it. That's what best friends are for! Duh!"

Marinette smiled before ending the call. Placing her fists on her hips, she tapped her foot and surveyed the baking carnage before her.

There was flour all over the counters as well as having been spilled on the floor. Eggs were cracked and she could feel sugar granules caked beneath her fingernails. _Nice._

She retied the strings of her pink apron and set about cleaning up a little. There were about 100 cupcakes already baking. All she needed to do was remake the batter that was currently dripping down the door of a cupboard. She made a face at that, regretting how quickly she had tried to work which had ultimately led to the ruined cake mix.

She also had to prepare about 30 more trays for the cupcakes and she had to mix up the frosting and decorate the cakes. On top of that, she still had to wrap the cupcakes up and secure them into boxes.

Marinette slapped her palms to her face and groaned.

"Remind me to never agree to take orders again when mom and dad aren't here." She muttered.

Tikki soared out from Marinette's pocket and twirled around to look at her.

"Oh, Marinette. Don't be so hard on yourself. You can definitely do this with Alya's help!" Tikki encouraged,

Marinette peeked from behind her fingers, "Really?"

Her kwami gave her a smile and nodded, "Of course! You're Ladybug, after all! If you can protect Paris, you can bake some cupcakes!"

She smiled softly and her expression softened, "Thanks Tikki."

The magical one nodded.

As Marinette opened her mouth to speak again, she heard a knock at the door, causing them both to freeze.

Throwing a glance down a Tikki, Marinette gestured her pocket, "Quick Tikki! Hide!"

Tikki eeped before zipping straight into Marinette's black jacket pocket, just as the door to the bakery cracked open a tiny bit.

"Ohh Marinette..." Alya sang.

Marinette giggled and shook her head as she wandered over to the door to open it fully.

There stood her best friend with her ever familiar smirk. Marinette made a move to speak but Alya beat her to it.

"Here I am to help. Oh, and I thought we could use some extra recruits." Alya informed her as she casually brushed past her to enter the store.

Marinette blinked as Nino followed in after Alya, saluting her in greeting. She watched him with a smile,

"Oh, hey Nino." She mumbled, surprised but thankful for his appearance. There were a few perks of Alya having Nino as her boyfriend and this was definitely one of them.

As she turned back towards the open door, she was more than a little blindsided to see Adrien standing there, one hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other held up in greeting.

Marinette was fairly certain she had stopped breathing. And, what was that? It sounded like incoherent zombie sounds. _Oh mon dieu._

It was her. She was making the sounds.

Shaking her head, she felt her chest constrict and her throat dry up. She stared at him for a long time but was fairly certain he had said hello.

Marinette inwardly scolded herself for acting like such an idiot. Something inside her head told her to speak and act at least somewhat normal. There was also the light nudging in her pocket from a certain someone.

"A-Adrien?" She stuttered. _Genius choice of reply._

He flashed her that adorable smile and she almost fell down,

"Hey, Marinette. Alya told us how you needed some help. I don't know if I can quite make cupcakes like your dad but we can give it a shot." He told her, patting her shoulder as he followed their friends.

Marinette stared at the spot Adrien had just vacated before slowly closing the door, a big but nervous smile spreading across her face.

She made a mental note to try her best to dial down the crazy.

Exhaling a deep breath, she turned and leaned her back against the door, staring at her friends who were now assembled in a line.

Alya smirked at her and in the moment, Marinette didn't know whether she wanted to kill Alya or hug her.

She supposed it would more than likely be the latter.

Nino grinned at Marinette and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly Alya had told him in order to get them _both_ here.

"So, what do you want us to do, Marinette? You're the boss." Nino prompted.

Marinette's eyes drifted over all of them and she found herself a little lost for words, "Uh... well... thanks for coming, you guys... I..." She sighed, "I really want this to go well or my parents might just flip."

Standing up straight, she pushed away from the door and pointed at the oven,

"Nino, I want you to keep an eye on the cupcakes that are currently baking. Don't let them burn and uh... when more trays are ready, throw them in. Okay?"

"Got it!" He replied, turning and setting to work.

She fixed her attention on Alya next who was clicking away at her phone; probably Ladybug related but that needed to wait.

"Alya." She addressed, smiling as she noted Alya nearly dropping her phone in complete shock, "I want you to start mixing the frosting. I know you know how to since we've done it before-"

"Ohh yeah... on those cookies!"

"Yes-"

"They were _so_ good."

"I know-"

"We definitely need to make those again. Can we bake them-"

"Alya!"

The girl in question sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Right. Oops... sorry."

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, "Mix the frosting. I need gold frosting and silver frosting. You remember how to do those colours?"

Alya nodded.

"Good. After that, I need you to fill a few piping bags with both colours. When Nino starts getting the trays out, I want you to start decorating. Okay?"

"You can count on me, girl!"

She smiled in relief, "Awesome."

Marinette turned and felt words betray her.

"Adrien... uh... I... you-"

"What'd you need me to do, Marinette?" He replied, looking determined.

The blue haired teen couldn't help but sigh a little as she gazed at his gorgeous green eyes.

She suddenly remembered herself when Alya coughed her name in a not so subtle way.

"Oh! Uh... sorry!" She paused, trying to figure out what she needed done, "Oh! I need you to help me with putting more batter into the cupcake cases and then placing them on the tray. I'll be mixing the batter but you just need to make sure enough goes into each... o-okay?"

Adrien nodded, "Sounds good."

Marinette felt her heart beat increase as she walked across the floor, with Adrien following behind her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she set about cracking eggs and pouring flour into the bowl and soon enough, her mind began to shift into concentration mode once again.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked,

"Huh?" She blurted, unaware he had been speaking after being so engrossed in mixing her ingredients.

He chuckled and she couldn't help but blush bright red.

"I asked if you've managed bakery orders on your own before?"

"Honestly? Not really... I mean, my dad has made some things and left me in charge to make sure they get picked up but... I've never had this much responsibility before..."

"A little nervous, then?"

She laughed and looked up at him, "Is it that obvious?"

Adrien grinned, "No, not at all. You're doing great."

Marinette breathed out and shook her head.

She froze as she felt Adrien's hand against her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to look at him,

"Seriously, Marinette. I'm sure all the cupcakes will be ready and everyone at the gala will love them."

Marinette sighed, "I just don't want to disappoint my parents. The bakery is their life and they work so hard... I... I just want to make them proud."

He gave her a gentle squeeze and smiled softly, "I'm sure they will be. You're really talented, Marinette at a lot of things. Not just fashion."

She blinked before breaking out into an incandescent grin, "Heh... t-thanks, Adrien."

As they both turned, Marinette reached across the counter but instead knocked the big bag of flour.

She heard Alya laughing before she dared open her eyes.

Marinette stared at a flour coated Adrien with wide eyes, knowing full well she was covered too.

Her cheeks became immediately flushed.

"A-Adrien... I- I am so sorry! I just... It... ohh! I'm such a klutz!" She stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

She should have known better to think that he would be mad as his laughter started to fill the air.

Marinette peeked an eye open and found herself slowly relaxing with the melody of his chuckle bouncing off the walls.

She allowed herself a small giggle which caught in her throat.

Adrien was staring at her with an absent smile. No, he was staring at something specific. What was he-

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a flash of a moment.

Marinette thought her heart physically stopped. Her eyes widened on their own accord and she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were. But, before she could even begin to kiss him back, he pulled away.

Adrien timidly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Uh... you... had a little flour on your lips?"

She barely heard him. Marinette could only stare back at him, frozen on the spot. Slowly, she tried to regain her normal breathing pattern.

Adrien cleared his throat and touched the bowl of batter,

"So... cupcakes... right?"

Marinette slowly nodded and a tiny smile found its way onto her face. She rested a hand on the counter and felt her world spin.

With a thump, she landed flat on her back against the hard floor.

She had _not_ counted on the counter still being slippery from the cracked eggs of earlier.

 _Seriously!?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _So, that's the first oneshot. Something bakery was defo needed somewhere in here, don't ya think?_

 _Read and review, m'lovelies._


End file.
